Mitocondrias
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Seis noches. Seis noches llenas de horror puro, pero más que eso, llenas de recuerdos que jamás creí recordar.
1. Resonance

**K. Meiko: Al fin... algo qué publicar.**

 **N. Luka. *la observa con los ojos entornados* ¿Y la fantasía? ¬3¬**

 **K. Meiko: Luego de este capítulo :v**

 **N. Luka: ¡SIIII! *Salta de la alegría***

 **K. Meiko: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.**

Mitocondrias

~ Resonance ~

24 de diciembre de 1997. Nevado. Esa noche era espectacular para pasarla en compañía de tu ser querido, pasear por las plazas o, simplemente, quedarse en cama y dormir.

En mi caso, no era así. Veía la ciudad pasar dentro de la limusina de mi "novio" (yo usaría el término pretendiente), el cual no dejaba de alardear de la fortuna de su padre (¡por Dios! ¡Ya en nuestra primera cita se comportaba como un completo imbécil!). Por fortuna, él se hallaba en el asiento del pasajero, y yo, en el trasero.

El auto estacionó (por fin…) en frente del teatro. Él, como todo un caballero, salió de vehículo y me abrió la puerta. Apenas puse un pie fuera, sentí un extraño cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Estando parada, observé todo el lugar, como si estuviera analizándolo con mucha sospecha.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Es la primera vez que pides ir a la opera —Gakupo me preguntó luego de ver que no dije una sola palabra. Como habrán adivinado, él me había suplicado en salir a algún lado y, ojeando una revista por la mañana, se me ocurrió en darle una oportunidad y pedirle que me lleve a ver una opera en especial.

—Yo… Bueno, intentaré divertirme un poco —Le regalé una sonrisa falsa a mi compañero, para luego ingresar al teatro.

En los pasillos del mismo, él se puso a mi lado y sonrió gallardamente —¿Estás feliz de que pasarás la noche junto a mí? Incluso he conseguido las mejores entradas, por lo que esta noche será magnífica, ¡ya verás!

Suspiré pesadamente, para luego seguir en mis pensamientos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Megurine Luka, una detective de la policía de Nueva York, iría a una opera? Si mi compañero me viera cómo estoy vestida hoy (un vestido negro con un sobretodo marrón para el frío, y zapatos de tacón a juego con mi indumentaria) y con este "señor", seguramente me hubiera molestado por toda una semana.

El primer acto ya había comenzado. Nos habíamos ubicamos en uno de los asientos cerca de la primera fila (Debido a que el lugar estaba lleno, Gakupo tuvo que sentarse en la fila de asientos siguiente a la que yo estaba ubicada). La obra a contemplar era _La Mia Verita_. Por lo que he averiguado, trataba de un joven príncipe que se enamora de una dama, cuya belleza cautivaba a todo hombre, pero sus pretendientes terminaban muertos.

Observando la escena del primer acto, pude notar que la protagonista de la obra se disponía a cantar su primer solo. La actriz era de mas o menos mi estatura, cabellos largos y oscuros, y poseía un hermoso vestido rojo muy al estilo victoriano. Extendió sus brazos en su cantar de "Se il mio amor sta vincito". Sus labios se abrían cada vez más, cautivando los oídos de los espectadores, incluso el mío (aún cuando no soy muy buena para estas cosas).

En un momento a otro, nuestras miradas se conectaron. Su voz seguía resonando en el anfiteatro, pero sus labios ya estaban cerrados. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo puede ser que sus ojos, de un parpadear a otro, se hayan tornado verdes? Extrañada por aquello, enfoqué más mi mirada en la de ella, hasta que…

—¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHH! —El actor que hacía de su pretendiente, apenas Eva posó sus ojos en él, se prendió fuego.

La escena que estaban presenciando mis ojos era, simplemente, macabra: los actores que se prendían fuego por sí solos sin razón lógica caigan a las gradas, esparciendo el incendio por todo el lugar; los telones siendo devorados por aquel elemento salvaje, e incluso las mismas personas comenzaron a prenderse fuego, cayendo de las alas como si fuesen proyectiles de los famosos documentales de los volcanes. Por donde girara mi cabeza, mis ojos veían solo una cosa: fuego. Incluso pude presenciar cómo un hombre observaba su mano y ésta, sin que él hiciera algo, era absorbida por el fuego, al igual que su rostro, torso, todo.

Todos salían despavoridos de la escena. Nadie quería permanecer un minuto más allí. Ellos suplicaban por sus vidas, y se arrastraban por el piso pero, por más que ellos lo intentaran, eran consumidos por una llamarada que surgía de la nada, y los tragaba por completo.

Este espectáculo era demencial.

Mis pies no se movían, ni mucho menos mi cuerpo. Aún estaba sentada en mi asiento, inmovilizada por el terror y el impacto que generaba esta representación del infierno dentro del teatro. ¿Por qué…?

Un grito hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Viendo hacia arriba, pude ver, en cámara lenta, cómo un hombre envuelto en llamas caía encima de mí. Gracias a mis reflejos, salté hacia la fila de asientos de adelante, rodando y cayendo al suelo justo antes de que aquel cuerpo me tocara.

La actriz, dentro de esta masacre, seguía cantando. ¿Pero qué le ocurre?

Me levanté del suelo, desenfundé mi pistola Beretta 9mm y apunté en dirección a la actriz. Justo en ese mismo instante, sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo; la adrenalina corría por todo mi organismo, al mismo tiempo que éste comenzaba a latir.

—¡Jesús! Q-qué está… —Lo olvidaba… estaba con Gakupo.

—¡Vete! ¡YA! —Lo empujé bruscamente con el hombro derecho, causando que él cayera a un costado de los asientos, y saliera corriendo de allí.

Corrí hacia el escenario. Subí como pude las escaleras que daban a donde se hallaba la actriz. Apenas estuve a tres metros de distancia de ella, pude notar que se encontraba levitando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apunté nuevamente mi pistola reglamentaria, diciendo lo siguiente:

—¡QUIETA! ¡POLICÍA DE NUEVA YORK! —La miraba fijamente, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una pequeña gota de sudor recorrer mi ceño fruncido.

—Por lo visto, has sido la única sobreviviente de este espectáculo —Comentó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y de manera contemplativa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Interrogué con total frustración en mi tono de voz.

Ignorando completamente mis palabras, se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se tornó serio —Deberías despertar pronto…

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! —Bramé sin comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Escucha… tus células tratan de comunicarse. —Respondió como si tratara de explicarle a un niño de cinco años cómo funciona un televisor —Ellas… quieren salir —Diciendo aquello, extendió su mano derecha hacia mí.

En un instante al otro, de su mano comenzó a concentrarse una pequeña esfera de energía, la cual se hacía cada vez más grande. _¿Pero qué carajos…?_ Instintivamente, me hice a un lado, esquivando por poco el rayo que ella expulsó hacia mí.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?! —Sin pensarlo dos veces, disparé dos balas hacia su pecho, pero un campo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo impidió que los proyectiles dieran en el blanco.

Ella lanzó una sonora carcajada, para luego conectar su mirada con la mía.

—¿Pero qué…? —Otra vez volvía a sentirme extraña. La adrenalina comenzó a ser suplantada por un inmenso calor, el cual comenzaba a asfixiarme. Mis latidos aumentaron, y mi respiración se volvió profunda y entrecortada. —¡¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?! —Comencé a desesperar. El calor iba en aumento, al igual que mi ritmo cardíaco —Se está… ¡Quemando! —Cerrando profundamente mis ojos, apoyé mi mano izquierda en mi pecho, tratando de controlar aquellas extrañas sensaciones.

Mi cuerpo hervía y mis pies temblaban. Una extraña oleada de energía inundaba por completo mi organismo, colmándolo de poder y de calor. Apenas regularicé mi respiración, aquellas sensaciones se disiparon.

Abrí mis ojos, y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que varias esferas de energía, grandes y pequeñas de color naranja, giraban alrededor de mí, descendiendo desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies, desapareciendo apenas tocaban el suelo.

—Como lo pensaba… —Contempló la actriz desde su posición.

—¿Qué es esto…? ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! —Interrogué sumamente confundida y frustrada, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverme hacia un costado, esquivando nuevamente los rayos provenientes de su mano.

En ese mismo proceso, disparé varias veces contra su cuerpo. Algunas balas apenas le atravesaban el campo de fuerza, y otras solo lograban dejarle pequeños rasguños en el vestido. Lo que sí, no lograba herirla de gravedad, aunque le apuntara a matar.

—Nuestros cuerpos intentan comunicarse —Recitó mientras seguía disparándome rayos, los cuales iba esquivando como podía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Comunicarse?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Me detuve en seco para correr en la dirección contraria debido a que el rayo iba dirigido hacia donde yo iba a ir.

—Mientras más uses ese poder, —Sorpresivamente, ella bajó su brazo y frunció el ceño, sonriendo malévolamente —más te parecerás a mí.

—¿Poder? —Me detuve enfrente de ella, aún con la Beretta en alto y jadeando por la reciente actividad —¿Qué poder? ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, los cuales me parecieron frustrantes. Luego de unos segundos, respondió —…Eve…

—¿Eve? —Interrogué alzando una ceja.

—Me sorprende que no sepas de mí, Luka… Ya deberías saberlo… —Contempló despectivamente.

—¡¿Qué…?! —¡¿Cómo carajos supo mi nombre?!

Unos segundos después, me agarró un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, y mi mano izquierda se apoyó en mi frente instintivamente.

Una luz cegadora afectaba mi vista. Luego, una escena: había dos camas dentro de una sala de cirugía. En una de ellas, había una infante recostada. _¿Qué… es esto…?_

Apenas mi dolor cesó, refregué mis ojos y volví a ver a Eve, un tanto molesta.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Ella dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, para luego, aún flotando en el aire, deslizarse de manera horizontal hacia detrás del escenario.

—¡Espera! —Le ordené apuntándole con mi arma reglamentaria —¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a seguirla.

Detrás de bastidores, no la hallé por ningún lado. Lo único anormal que vi fue un enorme agujero en una de las esquinas del lugar. Me acerqué hacia el borde, me agaché, observé hacia abajo e inhalé una gran bocanada de aire.

—Ella debió bajar por aquí…

Disponiéndome a bajar, el sonido de la ambulancia y la policía llamaron completamente mi atención.

 _Genial, ahora tengo refuerzos._ Con una gran sonrisa, me levanté y me dispuse a ir hacia fuera del teatro.

En el transcurso del camino, vi varios cuerpos calcinados. Niños, mujeres, ancianos… Con cada cadáver que veía, mi enojo hacia "Eve" iba en aumento. _Ya me las pagarás, Eve…_

Apenas salí de aquel edificio, dos policías ya me estaban apuntando con sus armas, y un enfermero se ponía a cubierto detrás de la ambulancia. Inmediatamente, levanté mis manos, mostrando que era inofensiva para ellos.

—¡Soy policía! ¡Les mostraré mi placa, no me disparen!—Con mi mano izquierda, saqué mi placa (agradezco en llevarla siempre conmigo) y se las mostré a ellos.

La miraron, y suspiraron de alivio. Me acerqué al enfermero, y le conté lo ocurrido en el teatro. Apenas terminé de contar mi relato, se cruzó de brazos, y comenzó a hablar de manera dubitativa.

—Me pregunto si lo que ha pasado fue… —Frunció más su ceño, acariciando su mentón con su mano derecha —¿Combustión espontánea? Esto es muy extraño…

Uno de los oficiales se acercó para ver mi estado, y se sorprendió al verme ilesa —¿Por qué no tienes ninguna herida?

Apenas mencionó aquello, fruncí mi ceño y me crucé de brazos. Él tenía un buen punto: todos los presentes se habían prendido fuego al instante, pero yo…

—No tengo idea… —Respondí sinceramente, sintiendo un gran estremecimiento por los recuerdos de mi combate contra ella.

 _¿Por qué yo no? ¿Será que tiene relación con… mi poder?_ Bajé un poco la mirada, comenzando a sentir miedo, y, al mismo tiempo, impotencia e ira.

Respirando profundamente, observé a los oficiales. En cierta forma, tener refuerzos podría ser de gran utilidad contra esta nueva amenaza, pero… ¿terminarían como los espectadores de la obra? ¿Realmente valía la pena arriesgar la vida de estos hombres, sabiendo que, apenas pongan un pie dentro del teatro, habría muchas probabilidades de que sufrieran de la "combustión espontánea"? ¿Realmente quería eso?

Sin decirles más nada, di media vuelta y caminé nuevamente hacia dentro.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó el enfermero —¡Ir allí es un suicidio!

Sin responderle, comencé a correr hacia dentro del teatro. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que este enfrentamiento solo nos involucraba a Eve y a mí.

~ Resonance ~

Apenas había saltado dentro del agujero, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver enfrente de mí a una niña pequeña de cabellos cortos y rosados, y vestida solo de una bata de hospital de color azul cielo.

—¿Te encuentras sola, cariño? —Me acerqué a ella, para luego agacharme hasta estar a su altura, y le hablé con tono suave —No deberías de estar aquí, es muy peligroso.

Ella solo rió divertida, escondiendo sus labios detrás de su mano. Apenas la risa cesó, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia los camerinos. Apenas me había levantado para seguirla, ella, en plena carrera, se desvaneció en el aire. Parpadeé varias veces, hasta que un fugaz recuerdo hizo que se me helara la sangre.

—No… no puede ser… —Sintiendo que mi respiración se tornaba entrecortada, sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

 _Es tu imaginación… Ella no es quien tú crees que es; la adrenalina y estos hechos bizarros ya te están haciendo alucinar._

Respirando profundamente, me armé de valor y comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

El lugar estaba completamente desierto. El silencio era insoportable; solo el eco de mis zapatos irrumpía aquel pasillo. Mis sentidos estaban completamente alertas, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño que pusiese haber.

Un chirrido hizo que mis reflejos actuaran por sí solos, apuntando hacia la fuente de aquel repentino sonido: de un agujero, salió una rata.

 _Estás exagerando…_

Respirando aliviada, me dispuse a bajar el arma, cuando algo extraño ocurrió: aquel animal comenzó a pararse en dos patas, chillando con más fuerza y sosteniendo su vientre con sus dos patas delanteras. Aquello me pareció tan irreal que decidí en prestarle mayor atención a ese hecho. Grave fue mi error al hacerlo: su chirrido pasó a ser un alarido de bestia, sus diminutos colmillos comenzaron a crecer de manera desmesurada, al igual que todo su cuerpo. El pelaje de su hocico comenzó a levantarse, mostrando las fibras y gran parte de la dentadura de aquel monstruo, la carne de aquel ser comenzó a ser visible en gran parte de su cuerpo, y la punta de su cola se separó en tres.

—Pero qué carajo… —Retrocedí varios pasos, horrorizada por la mutación que presencié momentos atrás.

Mis manos temblaban, y mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar a aquella cosa. Apenas me vio, gruñó y comenzó a rodearme. Sabiendo que mi vida corría un gran riesgo, tragué en seco en mi lugar, aún paralizada por el miedo, hasta que…

 _Espera… ¿Qué es esto?_ Extrañamente, comencé a sentir algo extraño en mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo familiar: la adrenalina corrió nuevamente por mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentí cómo este latía por momentos.

Despejando cualquier duda que se me cruzara por la cabeza, fruncí el ceño y comencé a dispararle. Una. Dos. Tres balas fueron proyectadas hacia aquella criatura, justo en su torso, pero ello solo hizo que se enojara. Corrió hacia mí y dio un gran salto, atacándome con sus garras delanteras. Traté de esquivarlo, pero sus garras lograron perforar parte de mi brazo derecho

—¡AAARRRGGHH! —Dejé escapar un fuerte grito, girando para no darle la espalda al monstruo y sosteniendo mi herida.

 _Bicho de mierda…_ Aferré el agarre de mi brazo, jadeando y maldiciendo internamente del dolor. Ardía como los mil demonios, e incluso sentía cómo la sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por mis dedos.

La rata mutante giró hacia mí, dispuesta a ejecutar otro ataque. Tratando de ignorar el dolor, volví a apuntarle con mi pistola utilizando mi mano izquierda, disparando a su cráneo dos veces seguidas. Afortunadamente, aquel ser cayó, desintegrándose como si nunca hubiera existido.

Dando un profundo respiro de alivio, dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hacia mi herida: mi brazo estaba completamente manchado de sangre pero, por alguna extraña razón que no podía encontrar, la herida ya había desaparecido.

 _No… no, no, no, no, no y no… Esto es una completa locura_

Tragando en seco, sacudí fuertemente la cabeza, respiré hondamente y pasé mi vista hacia el corredor.

 _Sé que estás aquí, Eve… No te esconderás de mí…_

~ Resonante ~

El salón de ensayos estaba impecable. Los espejos enfrente de la entrada reflejaban absolutamente todo: mi reflejo cansado, el piano sonando al compás del silencio, y mi enemiga, tocándolo descaradamente. Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y caminé decidida hacia su dirección. Apenas estuve a un metro de distancia de ella, apunté mi pistola hacia ella, lista para la acción. La actriz seguía tocando aquella melodía en el piano, hasta que decidió en detenerse. Su rostro se mostraba conflictivo, y su voz, extrañamente, era más natural que la anterior vez que nos encontramos.

—Soy… Mew… soy… ¡NO! Soy… —Parecía estar en conflicto consigo misma, hasta que, luego de unos segundos siguió tocando aquella melodía —¡Yo soy, yo… soy, Eve! ¡Aah! Estoy, estoy ¡ARDIENDO!—Esta vez, su voz era más infrahumana, causando que se me helara la sangre. Sus dedos parecían no obedecer a su sufrimiento, ya que siguió tocando el piano como si nada. Volviendo a tener sus ojos de color verdosos, supuse que la que hablaba ahora era Eve —La dominación se ha completado con éxito.

—¿Qué? —Quedé completamente descolocada ante esas últimas palabras, pero, aún así, me mantuve firme en mi posición.

De repente, estampó ambas manos en el teclado del piano de cola. Su cuerpo comenzó a encorvarse, sus dedos se transformaron n enormes garras, sus piernas mutaron de tal forma que adoptaron la forma de un extraño apéndice curvo, y sus cabellos comenzaron a adquirir un color rojo carmesí, y se le erizó de tal forma que parecía que eran dos cuernos.

En todo momento, no dejé de mirarla de forma desafiante. A medida que se elevaba, apretaba cada vez más mi agarre en mi pistola y mi respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda.

Al terminar su transformación, extendió sus dos brazos y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Una vez más —Habló armoniosamente, —¡El día de las mitocondrias ha llegado al fin! —Exclamó al tiempo que extendía sus brazos una vez más hacia mí y lanzaba rayos hacia mi dirección.

Esta vez, sus ataques eran mucho más agresivos: sus proyectiles eran más grandes que los anteriores y disparaba cuatro rayos a la vez, dos de sus manos y dos de su parte inferior. Apenas pude esquivar aquel ataque, disparé tres veces a su cuerpo. Las balas dieron de lleno, pero ella no le pareció afectarle en nada. Su ofensiva siempre fue la misma: tratar de rodearme lanzándome los cuatro rayos, y yo hacía la misma táctica; correr y disparar. Ya habiendo hecho esto por varios minutos, Eve bajó sus brazos y comentó:

—Aún falta, niña… para que tus mitocondrias sean… ¡liberadas! —Esto último lo dijo con suma malicia.

—¡¿Mitocondrias?! —Bramé con sumo fastidio —¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Apenas dije aquello, mi visión se tornó blanca nuevamente. Como la vez anterior, vi la misma sala de operaciones, y a la misma niña de la anterior vez.

 _¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es…?_ Tratando de focalizar más mi vista, pude notar algo que me llamó la atención _¿Es esa la niña que yo vi? No, es…_ Antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, un doctor de cabellos oscuros entró al lugar. Se detuvo cerca de la cama de la niña y se cruzó de brazos. _¿Ese doctor? ¡Espera!_ Nuevamente, una luz cegadora hizo que esa visión desapareciera nuevamente.

Me refregué los ojos y pude ver que Eve había escapado nuevamente. Bajé mi mirada al suelo, y suspiré audiblemente.

—¿Las mitocondrias… serán liberadas? —Me pregunté a mí misma, para luego sacudir levemente la cabeza —Mejor deja de perder el tiempo —Armándome de valor nuevamente, corrí hacia donde estaba Eve antes de transformarse.

Al encontrarme con un agujero en el suelo, sentí un extraño cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.

 _¿A dónde irás, Eve?_ Apreté fuertemente mis manos, para luego saltar.

~ Resonance ~

—Esto es un asco… —Renegaba con cada paso que daba.

Apenas había saltado, aterricé en los acueductos abajo del teatro. El vestido comenzaba a cubrirse de agua pútrida, al igual que mis fosas nasales. Tratando de no vomitar ahí mismo, avancé lo más que pude, hasta que pude divisar a una niña pequeña, la cual estaba llorando. Al verla con detenimiento, pude distinguir que era la misma que había visto en los camerinos.

—Eres la chiquilla que vi en el teatro. ¿Estas perdida? —Traté de acercarme un poco para confortarla y llevarla lejos del peligro, pero, apenas di un paso adelante, salió corriendo hacia lo profundo de los acueductos —¡Espera, niña! ¡No te vayas!

Decidí en salir corriendo hacia su dirección. Ella daba vueltas, de izquierda a derecha, de manera intercalada. Mi vestido estaba rasgado en la zona de las piernas y completamente manchado de sangre, baba, excremento, agua podrida, la mucosidad verdosa de los sapos mutantes que tuve que aniquilar (aún no logro entender… ¿Eve es capaz de transformar a cualquier cosa en un monstruo?) entre otras sustancias más que no quisiera saber. Incluso mi cabello estaba empapado de sudor y sangre (tres veces tuve que enfrentarme a ranas y ratas gigantes. Siempre terminé lastimada pero, sin entender el por qué, mis heridas sanaban con suma facilidad). Creyendo que la alcanzaría, doblé hacia la izquierda, topándome con un camino sin salida, y…

—¡EVE! —Grité a todo pulmón apenas la vi. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia su dirección y, al estar a dos metros de distancia, apunté con mi arma reglamentaria — ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!

Ella volteó a verme, y me sonrió provocativamente. Al instante, mi interior comenzó a subir de temperatura. _Mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo arde… ¡DE NUEVO!_ Aguantando esas sensaciones, las cuales se volvían familiares, presioné mi agarre en mi Beretta, respirando profundamente el aire pútrido del lugar.

A los pocos segundos, Eve lanzó una carcajada —Ya estas lista para acabar con tu propia miseria. —En ello, comenzó a hablar de manera despectiva —Bien, si hubiera más gente, ellos se "quemarían", ¿no? —Haciendo énfasis en la palabra "quemarían". Sin poder creer lo cínica que podía ser, apreté fuertemente la mandíbula —Probablemente, pero tú… tú eres…

Sin ser capaz de controlar mi incertidumbre, bramé —¡Respóndeme, Eve!¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué soy yo la única?!

—Tranquila, ya lo sabrás… —Sonriendo "coquetamente" (o al menos trató, causando que la mirara con desprecio), hizo una señal de silencio, para luego hablar con sus labios pegados a su "dedo" índice derecho —Todavía no lo entenderías, pero tus mitocondrias… ellas sí lo saben… —Esta vez, su gesto se volvió más sombrío y macabro —Voy a darte tiempo para… pensar y algo más para evolucionar… y el día llegará cuando ellas… ¡AL FIN DESPIERTEN! —Alzó sus brazos y exclamó de manera dramática.

Justo antes de que pudiese apretar el gatillo, esa criatura comenzó a deformarse, de tal forma que su cuerpo se transformó en una masa carnosa, filtrándose por una abertura.

—¡Maldición! —Bufé con fastidio.

Apretando fuertemente el agarre de mi arma reglamentaria, bajé mi arma y me dispuse a salir de allí. Pero eso no pudo ser debido a que "algo" me avisaba que un gran peligro estaba muy cerca. Segundos después, algo emergió del suelo a unos dos metros de distancia. Casi tres metros de alto, y parado sobre sus patas traseras, un cocodrilo gigante apareció. Apenas abrió sus fauces, éstos liberaron una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

—Mierda… —Tragando en seco, traté de alzar mi arma pero, con un rápido movimiento, aquel monstruo me atacó con sus garras delanteras. Gracias a mis reflejos, retrocedí, aunque, en aquel proceso, terminé cayendo sentada sobre el agua putrefacta.

 _Este vestido ya no me servirá_

Levantándome como pude, me alejé un par de metros del cocodrilo y comencé a disparar. Uno, dos, tres disparos. Todos ellos dieron en el cráneo. Pero esa cosa seguía en pie.

—¡Cae de una puta vez! —Disparé varias veces, hasta que el cargador quedó vacío —Mierda —Mientras lo retiraba y me disponía a introducir el último, el cocodrilo abrió sus fauces y lanzó una llamarada hacia mí. Rodando (y tratando de no vomitar en el proceso), me arrodillé y volví a disparar. Esta vez, el cocodrilo se desintegró apenas una de las balas tocó su pecho.

—… —Levantándome con pesar, miré en dirección donde estaba Eve y comencé a decir con desprecio —¿Cuándo yo despierte? ¡Cuéntame lo que quiero saber! ¡EVE!

~ Resonance ~

Saliendo del teatro en el trayecto, me interné en el salón de vestuario para cambiar mis vestimentas mal olientes, terminando con un vestido casi igual al que poseía, salvo con que era de color azul), me encuentro con que un reportero estaba cubriendo una noticia en el lugar.

—Estamos enfrente de Carnegie Hall donde ha reinado una escena de caos. —Justo en ese momento, el reportero sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó como un depredador hacia su presa —¡Oiga! Ha sido la única superviviente de este horror, ¿verdad?

Sin ánimos de estar enfrente de las cámaras debido a las experiencias vividas, solo atiné en decir —Yo…

Ignorando mi rostro cansado, prosiguió —Hasta ahora, la teoría de la combustión espontánea la han defendido entusiastas…

Bajando mi cabeza y cerrando mis ojos, susurré —Por favor, déjenme un rato sola…

En cambio, como si solo importara él, continuó —Este hecho ocurrió… en Víspera de Navidad, durante la noche… Me gustaría representar a los ciudadanos y entrevistarla en exclusiva.

Sin abrir los ojos, escuché que el hombre recibió un golpe en el rostro, cayendo en el acto. Levantando mi mirada, mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme con mi compañero, limpiándose las manos y sonriendo con satisfacción hacia el hombre que me estaba molestando.

El reportero señaló estupefacto al peliazul —¡¿Estás loco?! ¡John, has ¿grabado todo?!

Él se agachó apenas y le señaló con el dedo —¡Lárgate!

—Kaito… —Susurré con deje de cansancio y, al mismo tiempo, alivio.

Él se enderezó y se rascó la nuca —Disculpa la demora, Luka…

~ Resonance ~

Mientras Kaito me llevaba hacia mi apartamento en el auto, él comenzó el interrogatorio —Luka, ¿estás bien? menuda movida lo que ha ocurrido hace un rato

—Sí, pero mi cumpleaños… —Suspiré con pesar. Mi verdadero cumpleaños era en enero pero, en memoria a mi madre, celebraba el suyo como si fuese el mío.

—Escuché a un poli decir que tu novio corrió afuera… —Habló con humor, dando un golpe al volante —¡Como una puta! —Seguido de eso, ríe a carcajadas, las cuales murieron a los pocos segundos, aclarándose la garganta y hablando con pena —Er… Vale, tu cumpleaños no va bien.

Conociendo a mi compañero, me incliné un poco hacia delante, casi mirándole el rostro desde el asiento del pasajero —¡No es por eso! ¡He tenido a la escolta encima de mí todo mi puto cumpleaños!

—Si, pero de todos modos… —Comenzó a hablar despectivamente —¿la OPERA? ¡No es coincidencia! ¿Así que la opera, eh? Esa es la cuestión ahora…

Ante sus comentarios, admití con algo de vergüenza —Vi la obra en una revista. No sé… eso me cautivó…

—¡¿No me digas que fuiste por eso?! —Apenas dicho eso, rió nuevamente, esta vez con ganas —Finalmente veo algo de instinto en ti, ¿eh?

—¿Instinto? —Por alguna extraña razón Kaito, esa palabra palpitaba en mi mente. Al observar cómo conducía, una interrogante vino a mi mente —¿no deberías de estar con tu hijo? Es Noche Buena

—Sabe que su padre es poli… —Levantando sus hombros, le resta importancia al asunto —Mi chico lo entiende. Espero —Aquello lo dijo como si dudara de lo que dijo —Cambiando de tema… Oí cosas de la gente que fue a ver la tragedia. ¿Eso fue el infierno o un accidente?

Acomodándome en el asiento del pasajero, cerré mis ojos y comencé a pensar en voz alta —… Mitocondria… ¿Mitocondria? ¿Simbiosis? —Recordando las visiones dentro del teatro —¿Cuándo estuve en el hospital? —Fue lo último que dije antes de caer profundamente dormida.


	2. Fusion

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

~ Mitocondrias ~

~ Fusion ~

25 de diciembre de 1997. Madrugada. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, al igual que mi estómago. Apenas había ingresado a mi departamento (Kaito me despertó apenas habíamos arribado), me quité el vestido y solo me puse una playera blanca que me llegaba a la cintura, para luego recostarme y tratar de dormir.

Lo curioso de esa noche fue… que no pegué un ojo por más de cuatro horas. Mi cuerpo ardía, mi cabeza estallaba y, por sobre todo, una gran intriga me carcomía por dentro.

 _¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tendré yo que los demás no tengan, Eve?_

Sacudiendo levemente mi rostro debido a una inminente jaqueca, me senté en el borde de mi cama y, de mi bolso, saqué algo que encontré mientras inspeccionaba los camerinos del teatro. Lo había ojeado en su momento y, ya que lo podía releer con tranquilidad, me recosté nuevamente y prendí el velador de mi mesa de luz, leyendo en voz alta.

Noviembre 3. Lunes. El show de navidad es fijo. Siempre fue mi sueño. La mejor actriz tiene una sola actuación en Parque Central. Tomaré la medicación que conseguí aquí. ¡Tengo que conseguirlo! Vendería mi alma al demonio si es necesario.

Noviembre 17. Lunes.

Se hizo el reparto, y Lily y yo haremos doblete. Quiero actuar sola, pero todos saben que ella es buena…

Noviembre 21. Viernes.

Lo llevo muy mal. Mi cuerpo está cada vez más caliente por algo. Será mejor que tome medicinas.

Diciembre 6. Sábado.

Hoy me desmayé. Perdí el conocimiento cuando estaba ardiendo. A este paso moriré. Pero quiero actuar en el espectáculo.

Diciembre 10. Miércoles.

Me ha vuelto a pasar. Me dicen que vaya a un doctor y que descanse. Si esto continua, Lily será mi sustituta en el show. Necesito estar mejor. Tomaré un montón de medicinas esta noche.

Diciembre 11. Jueves.

Lily sufrió una quemadura por fuego. ¿Es porque quería deshacerme de ella? Dios, olvídalo…

Diciembre 17. Miércoles.

Parece que seré la protagonista. Tomaré más medicamentos para ser mejor.

Diciembre 23. Jueves.

El estreno. Todo fue viento en popa. Mañana es víspera de Navidad. Deberíamos ser los mejores de la temporada. Y… tengo el solo el próximo día en el parque. Pero no estoy nada bien. Y tengo que estarlo para poder estar allí. Tomaré más medicación.

Apenas terminé de leerlo, el agarre que mis manos ejercían sobre el diario aumentó considerablemente.

Mew… Una de las mejores actrices que hay en Manhatan y de la cual, en secreto, siempre he admirado. Pero ahora ella…

—Maldición… —Susurré al tiempo que cerré el diario y lo dejé sobre mi escritorio —Esto debe ser una horrible pesadilla.

Pero no lo era. Cada vez que trataba de hacerme la idea de que esto era un sueño, mi cuerpo me hacía volver a la realidad. A esta estúpida realidad en la que, sin poder evitarlo, me encontraba inmersa.

Recostándome en la cama, giré mi rostro hacia mi izquierda, observando la ventana de mi departamento. El amanecer ya comenzaba a aparecer, al igual que el sueño.

—Carajo… —Refregué mis ojos con mis dedos de la mano derecha —Ahora tendré que asquearme de café si es que quiero ir a trabajar.

~ Fusion ~

En la estación de policía, todos se hallaban charlando de lo ocurrido anoche.

—¿Estás bien? Deberías dormir un poco —Kaito, al verme con una taza de café y con los ojos sumamente cansados, se acercó a donde yo me encontraba y me miró preocupadamente. A pesar de tener mi uniforme, el cual consistía en una playera blanca, pantalones jeans azules, una cazadora negra y zapatillas a juego con la chamarra, mi aspecto era el de un zombie.

Dando un profundo suspiro, lo miré con seguridad —Ojalá pudiera, —Incluso pensaba en faltar a trabajar, pero esto era mucho más importante —pero soy la única que sabe lo que ocurrió por la noche.

Afirmando levemente con la cabeza, Kaito se cruzó de brazos y comentó despectivamente —He reunido información acerca de Mew. Ella no posee familiares, ni mucho menos amigos. Siempre anda enferma por alguna razón. Incluso la gente de la ópera dice que es sorprendente que pudiera mantenerse así. —Haciendo una mueca de fastidio —Su departamento se quemó después del incidente, así que no tenemos información acerca de la medicación.

—¿Así que la combustión quemó a todo el mundo? —Len, uno de los detectives de esta unidad, nos preguntó a ambos mientras se acercaba con una taza de té.

Ante el recuerdo de lo vivido anoche, mi garganta se secó, pero decidí en responderle con la mayor seriedad posible —Fue exactamente espontánea. La gente se quemó en el acto.

—Oh vamos ¿Cómo en uno de esos Expedientes X? —Gumiya, el más escéptico de todos los oficiales, se acercó a nosotros haciendo esa pregunta.

Lo miré de reojo, para decir —Esa es la mejor manera de describirlo.

—¿Expediente X? —Esta vez, su rostro se puso pálido —No me lo creo…

—Pero si tienes razón, —Añadió el rubio con tono serio —¿cómo sabemos que puede tratarse de algo como esto?

—La creo —Agregó Kaito con una gran sonrisa —Después de todo, ella es la única testigo… —Luego de pensar algo por unos segundos, siguió hablando, esta vez seriamente —Pero si vas a tener la sospecha de algo, lo mejor es preguntarlo a Big Al para una mejor idea.

Big Al. El jefe. Su reputación lo ha convertido en una persona digna de respeto en toda la Gran Manzana. Desde su comienzo en la fuerza hasta su posición actual, siempre se ha mostrado dispuesto a cumplir con su deber.

Haciéndole caso a mi compañero, me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a escribir mi informe.

 _Espero que no lo tome como un cuento de hadas._

~ Fusion ~

—Leí tu reportaje —Mi jefe, sentado cómodamente en la silla de su oficina, tenía el informe que le había hecho hace unos momentos atrás —Difícil de creer, pero no podemos negar esas muertes. —Incorporándose, me miró decididamente —No descansaremos hasta resolver este caso. Tú también tienes que ir con buen equipo —Abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio —Baja al departamento de armas y da este permiso a Akaito. Él te ayudará. —Dicho esto, él me entregó un pase.

Afirmando levemente con la cabeza, me retiré de su oficina en dirección al departamento de armas.

Cuando ingresé a aquel sitio, no me encontré con el hombre robusto y pelirrojo que estaba esperando. En su lugar, estaba un hombre alto, de cabellos turquesas. Debido al uniforme y a que nunca lo había visto antes, supuse que era nuevo en el cuerpo policial.

Apenas me acerqué al mostrador, él se apoyó sobre el mismo mientras sonreía de lado —Heeeeey, hermosura.

Aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe, lo miré secamente —No digas tonterías ¿Dónde está Akaito?

—¿Quién sabe dónde? —Hundió sus hombros, para luego mirarme seductoramente (o eso trataba) —¿Acaso quieres… escopeta? ¿Lanzacohetes? ¿Granadas?

Antes de que pudiera ofrecer más de su mercancía, la puerta por donde vine se abrió de golpe, junto a un grito.

—¡MIKUO!

En aquel instante, el nombrado se puso rígido y su rostro, pálido —S-sí… —Susurró como pudo. Pobre, seguro lo pillaron en un mal momento.

Con pasos pesados, la persona a quien andaba buscando avanzó hasta pasar por detrás del mostrador. Cuando ya estuvo al lado de Mikuo, le gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Idiotas como tú son la razón de que las armas sigan en este país! ¡Ahora saca tu culo del almacén! Estas lejos de estar listo para poder llevar armas.

—OK, OK, Jesús… —Bufando con fastidio, se retiró de mala gana de su puesto detrás del mostrador.

Ya cuando él estaba en su puesto, respiré aliviada para luego decir —Akaito, necesito equipamiento.

—¿Por lo de la ópera? Oí que eso fue la ostia —Luego, añadió sombríamente —Pero cuando los oficiales dispararon se acabó todo. —Suspirando resignadamente —Es un círculo vicioso. A decir verdad odio dar armas a oficiales jóvenes como tú… —Endureciendo su mirada hacia mi persona —Pero oí que no es un ladrón ordinario. Supongo que no puedo darte un arma vacía. Pero tampoco puedes llevar muchas cosas encima. —Mirando al otro oficial presente — ¡Mikuo! Agarra un par de sus cosas y guárdalas en el almacén.

—Sí, sí… —Respondió muy desganado.

—¿Tienes algo que decir oficial? —Esta vez, su voz se volvió más severa, causando que el muchacho temblara nuevamente.

—N-no… —Acto seguido, se acercó apresuradamente, para luego agarrar las cosas que me sobraban.

Ya habiendo guardado lo innecesario, Akaito me acercó un rifle, diciendo —Toma… Esta es el arma más poderosa que puedo darte ahora. —Al inspeccionarlo, pude notar que era un M16A1. Antes de que lo pudiera cargar en mi espalda, el encargado del departamento de armas siguió hablando —Capitán Big Al ya me lo ha dicho, por lo que necesito que me muestres tu permiso.

Haciendo lo indicado y entregándole mi Beretta 9 mm, él se la llevó para hacerle un par de modificaciones. Cuando terminó su labor, me devolvió el arma, para luego decir:

—Recuerda. El arma de un policía sirve para tu protección, no para tus fines.

Afirmando lentamente con la cabeza, me dispuse a retirarme de aquella sección, notando en el acto cómo Mikuo me guiñaba el ojo en mi retirada.

 _Novatos…_

~ Fusion ~

Mientras me dirigía a mi sección dentro del establecimiento, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a una infante inspeccionando los pasillos. Tenía el cabello azulado y largo hasta los hombros, un vestido azul claro como el de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas y sus botitas tenían diseño navideño. Notando que estaba buscando algo, me acerqué hacia ella, para luego sonreírle cálidamente y dirigirle la palabra.

—Hey, ¿te perdiste?

La infante, que apenas lograba pasar mi cintura en estatura, me miró con inseguridad, entrecerrando sus ojos y adoptando poco a poco una posición defensiva.

—¿Kaiko? —La voz de mi compañero vino de la nada, llamando la atención de la muchacha, la cual giró en su dirección y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Papi!

Apenas mi compañero se acercó a ella, él la despeinó juguetonamente, provocando que su hija riera plácidamente.

—¿Ella es Kaiko? —Le pregunté con una leve sonrisa. Ver a un padre junto a su hija me alegraba internamente.

—Kaiko, ella es Luka —Incorporándose nuevamente —Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Aquí… —Del bolsillo de su vestido, sacó dos entradas para ver una obra.

—¿Tickets? Oh cierto, el concierto… —Kaito se rascó la nuca, para luego añadir avergonzadamente —Lo siento, papi está cansado hoy.

—¡Prometiste llevarme! —Respondió sumamente molesta, para luego lanzarlos al suelo y salir corriendo.

—Kaiko… —Comentó sorprendido mi compañero, observando a su hija marcharse hasta que ninguno de los dos la perdió de vista.

Luego de estar en silencio, él lo rompió despectivamente —Creo que necesita de una madre…

Ante tal comentario sentí que mi sangre iba a hervir. Por lo que le recriminé con la mirada y le hablé sumamente fastidiosa —¡Eso no es cierto! Me crié con mi padre después de que mi madre falleciera. Siempre le estaré agradecida.

Bajando apenas la mirada, suspiró —Sí, ya, su madre todavía está viva…

Retirándose a nuestra sección, lo seguí de cerca, mientras recordaba mi infancia con mi progenitor.

~ Fusion ~

—Señor —Entré al despacho de Big Al, para luego ponerme enfrente de su escritorio —¿Me estaba buscando?

Mientras seguía a Kaito, Gumi, una de las oficiales, me comentó acerca de que él me necesitaba en su oficina.

—Sí. Vamos a tener una conferencia de prensa, y quiero que estés ahí.

Parpadeé varias veces, para luego interrogar un tanto incrédula —¿Yo?

—Por supuesto —Afirmó levemente con su cabeza, para luego acomodarse en su asiento —Sales en las noticias como la única superviviente de ese incidente.

Tragando saliva, respiré pausadamente —Claro.

—Pero responderás cuando te diga —Ordenó firmemente —Los medios están buscando algo que exprimirnos. Ellos deben tener sospechas, por lo tanto yo hablaré ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —Respondí con total seguridad.

—Entonces —Ojeando su reloj y levantándose de su asiento —Vayamos por la prensa.

~ Fusión ~

—Así que está diciendo que lo han hecho terroristas… —Uno de los reporteros habló de manera dubitativa.

La conferencia de prensas se llevaba a cabo en la sala de reuniones del departamento. Big Al y yo estábamos en la tarima de madera y, detrás nuestro, estaba ubicado un pizarrón gigante en el cual tenía escrito con tiza "Incidente del teatro de ópera. Conferencia de prensa. Capitán Big Al y detective Megurine."

En lo personal, estar en este tipo de eventos provoca muchos nervios en mí. Miles de miradas enfocadas en mi persona, analizando cada movimiento mío… mis manos sudaban y mis piernas pedían a gritos descanso.

El jefe se hallaba detrás de la mesita con el micrófono, y yo, a su lado. Acercándose y tomándolo, respondió.

—Eso es lo que especulamos ahora.

—¿Cuál fue la cuenta de policías y bomberos en la escena que se quemaron? —Preguntó otro reportero.

—Fueron en total 30. Pero creemos que la cifra es mayor debido a que muchos de ellos iban de civiles.

—¿Cuál cree que es la causa del fuego? —Preguntó otro.

—Eso fue… —Estaba por responder, pero Big Al me interrumpió.

—Fue debido a un gran y peligroso producto químico el cual causó el fuego.

—Otra pregunta —Uno de los tantos presentes levantó la mano —¿Cómo la detective Megurine sobrevivió sin tener ni una sola herida?

—Eso fue a sus rápidos reflejos y a su entrenamiento… —Respondió por mí mi jefe.

—¿Podría decirlo ella? —Interrogó otro.

—Ella… —Mi jefe estaba un tanto nervioso. Sabía que no podía mentir, por lo que me encontraba en una batalla mental.

¿Contar lo que realmente sucedió? ¿Seguirle la corriente a mi jefe? Esos dos factores hacían que todo mi ser se sintiera entre la espada y la pared. Bajando mi rostro y meditándolo por un tiempo, opté por parecer la persona más chiflada, pero la más honesta de todas.

—… Ella dijo que mis mitocondrias estaban mutando.

Acto seguido, varios flashes de las cámaras se hicieron presente, al tiempo que Big Al volteó a verme estupefacto.

—Luka.

—Tu… ¿mitocondria? —Preguntó incrédulo uno de los reporteros —¿Quién lo dijo?

Dando un par de pasos hacia delante, miré al público con firmeza, para luego responder —Mew… —Recordando la mutación, me auto-corregí —No, lo dijo Eve.

Más luces, seguido del comentario de otro reportero —Pero de acuerdo a los informes, Mew Deriseé murió también en el incidente.

—Mew no murió. —Respondí con total seguridad —Su cuerpo fue tomado por Eve.

Burlonamente, ese mismo siguió —¿Quién es Eve? ¿Un tipo de alien?

Debido a las posibles burlas de los reporteros, Big Al volvió a acercarse al micrófono para aumentar un poco el tono de voz —¡Por favor! Ella está muy cansada, y todavía lo investigamos… ¡Fue todo por hoy!

Y con esas palabras, dio por finalizado mi primera (y quizá única) conferencia de prensa.

~ Fusion ~

Dentro del despacho del jefe, estábamos Big Al, Kaito, Len y yo. El jefe nos daba la espalda, mientras que mis camaradas esperaban posibles órdenes. Y yo… la reprimenda de mi vida.

—Luka, creo que te dije muy claro lo que tenías que hacer. —El tono de voz del capitán detonaba frustración y, a la vez, cansancio.

—Era la verdad, señor —Respondí honestamente.

Viendo que mi respuesta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, él se dio la vuelta y golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, haciendo visible toda su frustración.

—¡Carajo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Solo alimentas los medios y causas pánico con eso!

—Señor, ella solo… —Kaito trató de defenderme, ganándose que Big Al lo fulminase con la mirada.

Antes de que le recriminara algo, el teléfono de su despacho sonó. Salvado por la campana, Big Al agarró el tubo y contestó.

—Big Al aquí… ¿Quién? —En ese momento el rostro del capitán se tensó —¿Qué quieres?... Bien, pero apresúrese… Es el Capitán Big Al… ¿Qué?... ¿Lo conoce? ¡Tendrás que hablar!... Sí… ¿Qué? —Afirmando levemente con la cabeza —Sí… claro.

Al instante, colgó el teléfono para luego comentarnos.

—Alguna científica japonesa, pienso. —Comentó el jefe con cansancio —No pude entenderle muy bien. Deliraba acerca de mito no sé qué… Decía que venía para acá.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó un tanto sorprendido Kaito.

Dubitativa, comenté —Es… ¿Mitocondria?

—O sea, —Intervino Len —¿Esa cosa en las células que da energía del oxígeno?

—Si hubiera atendido en el colegio… —Kaito se rascó la nuca, un tanto avergonzado por su ignorancia.

—Fue Eve quien dijo… —Comenté, para luego callar. A pesar del cansancio, traté de recordar las palabras que me dijo ella —Ya es hora de la liberación de la mitocondria.

Ante ese comentario, Len se dirigió hacia mí diciendo —Hey, he leído que algún investigador en el museo escribió una teoría de eso.

—Señor, voy con Luka para hablar con esa persona —Kaito le habló con determinación a Big Al.

—De acuerdo. —Sentándose, comenzó a revisar un par de sus papeles —Vayan antes de que vuelvan los reporteros. Debería explicar esa llamada —Esto último lo dijo para sí mismo.

—Sí, seños. Vamos, Luka.

~ Fusion ~

Las calles de Manhattan, a estas horas de la tarde, eran sumamente transitadas. Aunque fuese Navidad, nosotros estábamos dentro de un caso sumamente bizarro y peligroso.

Mientras conducía, Kaito comentaba.

—Vamos a ir al Museo de Historia Natural. El doctor Hayama Kiyoteru estará allí.

—El doctor Hayama… —Por alguna extraña razón, ese nombre me resultaba muy familiar —¿Cuál es su punto fuerte?

—Bien, mirando mis notas… —Inclinando un poco su cabeza mientras conducía —trabaja en una nueva teoría…Algo de las mitocondrias, creo que quiere descubrir el espectro genético…

Frunciendo el ceño, comenté uno de mis malestares —Es extraño… Tener un doctorado y estar en un museo…

—Bueno —Mi compañero hundió levemente sus hombros —es muy antisocial y no le gusta gastar el tiempo en tonterías.

—Oh bien… Estaremos mucho tiempo con él… —mi sarcasmo fue tan palpable como mi cansancio y mi malhumor.

Dando una leve carcajada, me regaló una media sonrisa, para luego añadir —Sí, sí… sé a dónde quieres llegar. —Ahora, su tono era uno serio —Pero esta vez te cuidado, ¿sí?

Sorprendiéndome con lo antes mencionado, lo miré con asombro —¿…Te estás refiriendo a la prensa…?

—Sí —Respondió seguro.

Volviendo mi vista al frente, suspiré suavemente, para luego comentarle un tanto extrañada —Kaito, ¿por qué eres tan pedante? Antes eras de usar la fuerza o usar la fuerza ¿no?

Pareciendo dubitativo ante la respuesta, añadió un tanto resignado —Sí… pero eso fue hace años… Ahora, tengo que obedecer al jefe.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que, luego de un par de minutos y semáforos en rojo, llegamos a nuestro destino. Al arribar, nos bajamos de nuestra patrulla. Kaito, como de costumbre, avanzó hacia el establecimiento con una gran sonrisa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine al museo —Comentó con nostalgia, para luego enfocarse en una de las gigantografías del lugar, el cual mostraba el cráneo de un Tiranosaurio Rex —"Exhibición de dinosaurios" —Leyó con alegría —¡Amaba esas cosas cuando era niño! —Caminando hacia la entrada, y yo siguiéndole de cerca, notó que un guardia estaba allí —Mmm… Por lo visto hoy está cerrado… —Acercándose al guardia —Bueno, veremos qué es lo que puede hacer el guardia por nosotros.

Caminando un par de pasos detrás de él, llegamos a la posición del oficial. Era de mediana edad, aunque su mirada expresaba que poseía mucha experiencia en lo laboral.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo le está yendo? —Como siempre, Kaito se aproximó con suma confianza.

—Bastante bien… —Comentó el guardia con deje de cansancio —Un día bastante frío, parece ser… ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?

—Nosotros estamos en la policía de Nueva York, y estamos buscando al doctor Hamaya. Él trabaja aquí, ¿no es así? —Preguntó inocentemente mi compañero.

—Sí, está. Además, él está arriba en su estudio ahora mismo. —Acercándose a la entrada para abrirla —¿Él ha hecho algo?

Restándole importancia, comentó despreocupadamente —Nah, solo vinimos a hablar con él. Eso es todo.

Acto seguido, la abrió para nosotros. Mientras Kaito ingresaba, lo miré y le sonreí apenas por la amabilidad —Gracias. No nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Ya estando dentro del museo, éste transmitía una atmósfera rústica y sombría. Kaito, observando por todos los rincones, frunció apenas el ceño.

—…Éste lugar es aterrador sin personas adentro…

Abriendo un portón que daba a unas escaleras ascendentes, el guardia nos informó —Encontrarán al doctor en el laboratorio de investigación del segundo piso. Él ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, por lo que no ha salido de aquel sitio.

—Gracias —Le dijo mi compañero, para luego comenzar a ascender.

Apenas me dispuse a seguirlo, el guardia nos detuvo —Oh por cierto, ¿podrían firmar? Está dentro de la política del lugar, por lo que debo de mantener las reglas.

Luego de que dijera eso, Kaito siguió subiendo las escaleras, para gritarme sin voltearse —¡Gracias Luka!

Suspirando por esa actitud, bufé —Kaito, ¿realmente no quieres bajar y hacerlo por ti mismo?

Siendo ignorada olímpicamente por mi compañero, el guardia me indicó —El cuaderno está en el mostrador. Gracias.

Suspirando por tener que hacer la labor de él, caminé hasta el escritorio para dejar nuestros nombres en el cuaderno de visitas. Apenas llegué ahí, le pregunté:

—¿Solo mi nombre?

—Sí, con eso será suficiente. Al menos que quieras dejar tu número de teléfono también —Eso último lo dijo en broma, causando que riera apenas.

Habiendo hecho el mini papeleo, fui al segundo piso, donde me esperaba un impaciente Kaito enfrente de una puerta que, al parecer, era el laboratorio.

—¡Hey, Luka, por aquí! —Apenas me aproximé, agarró el pestillo, para luego girarlo —Hey, está abierta… Veamos qué hay dentro…

Siguiéndolo, entramos al lugar. Si no fuese porque tiene objetos quirúrgicos, el lugar era semejante a una oficina común y corriente. En la habitación, un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños se encontraba compenetrado en no sé qué cosa de su computadora. El único sonido que se escuchaba de él eran los múltiples botones del teclado siendo presionados por sus dedos.

Ante eso, Kaito se acercó y dijo —Disculpe, ¿señor…? —Elevando un poco la vos —¡Hey! ¡Doctor Hamaya! —Viendo que no le hacía caso, gritó frustrado —¡Doctor Hamaya!

Apenas volteando su rostro hacia Kaito, el doctor comentó secamente —Te escucho —para luego seguir con su trabajo.

Esta vez, fui yo la que prosiguió con neutralidad —Somos del departamento de policía de Nueva York. Nos gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas…

El doctor siguió con su labor, como si nosotros no existiéramos. Ante eso, miré a Kaito, y él hizo lo mismo, para luego compartir una mirada de "éste está loco".

Volviendo mi mirada al licenciado, afirmé un poco más la voz —Profesor, estamos en la búsqueda de pistas que tengan que ver con el incidente ocurrido…

—¿Me están acusando? —Comentó mientras dirigía su mirada a la mía. Apenas hicimos contacto visual, su rostro se mostró completamente sorprendido.

Apenas comenzó a analizarme, mi visión se transformó en blanco. _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!_

Nuevamente, la visión de la sala de cirugías. Esta vez, el doctor desconocido era más nítido. Aquel científico, por alguna extraña razón, me resultaba muy familiar. _¡Ese hombre! Yo… le conozco… lo sé…_

Teniendo aferrada mis dos manos en mi cabeza, comencé a sentir la voz de Kaito.

—¿Luka? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Apenas mis cinco sentidos volvieron a la normalidad, sacudí apenas mi cabeza y lo miré con seguridad y cansancio a la vez.

—S-sí…

No mostrándose satisfecho con mi respuesta, me dio una mirada cargada de preocupación, para luego seguir con lo que vinimos.

—Quisiéramos preguntarle acerca de las investigaciones que ha estado haciendo acerca de las mitocondrias…

Él nos miró acusatoriamente —¿Policía de Nueva York? —Bufando a lo bajo —¿Por qué están interesados en MI trabajo? —Haciendo énfasis en la palabra mi.

—La sospechosa mencionó que as mitocondrias iban a ser liberadas. Ahora, usted podría… —Le sugerí de tal forma que él terminase la explicación que buscábamos.

Kaito agregó —Esa sospechosa incineró a las personas sin ni siquiera ponerles un dedo encima… Entonces se transformó en una clase de criatura y se escapó.

—Como ha mencionado a las mitocondrias —Defendí el argumento de Kaito —esperábamos que usted nos pudiera brindar algo de información.

Ante nuestro requerimiento, el doctor Hamaya rió a carcajadas —Ustedes dos no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que las mitocondrias son realmente… —luego, alzó la voz —¡¿O SÍ?! —Ahora, hablando engreídamente —Las mitocondrias… poseen un código genético único y propio.

—¿Uno propio? —Pregunté un tanto estupefacta —¿Estás diciendo que… son un organismo separado?

—Exactamente —Afirmó Kiyoteru.

—¿Así como… parásitos o algo así? —Inquirió mi compañero.

—¡¿PARÁSITO?! —Preguntó vehementemente el doctor —¡Esa es una manera bastante interesante de describir a estas criaturas fascinantes! ¡Nosotros no podemos VIVIR sin las mitocondrias! ¡¿Acaso lo entiendes?! —Alzando un poco más la voz —¡Las mitocondrias crean energía para nosotros! Sin eso, ¡somos NADA! ¡Estamos aquí porque las mitocondrias nos PERMITEN estar aquí! Nuestro cerebro, por ejemplo… —Al ver que comenzaba con sus explicaciones, Kaito y yo nos miramos y nos dijimos sin palabras "definitivamente éste está loco" —El cerebro funciona debido a interacción entre los axiomas y las dendritas. Esa interacción es posible debido a la energía proporcionada por las mitocondrias. ¿Acaso sabían que las mitocondrias es capaz de descargar 200.000 vols de electricidad? Esto no solo pertenece a la descarga, sino también se aplica a la energía térmica también.

Ante lo último mencionado, mi atención volvió al doctor —¿Térmica?

—Entonces… —Comentó mi compañero —¡La combustión de anoche fue…!

El doctor nos miró en silencio por unos momentos, para luego decirnos —…Para que un humano se queme y derrita, 1600 grados de calor debe de ser generado. Hay varios de cientos de mitocondrias en una sola célula… Si todas las mitocondrias del cuerpo comenzaran a funcionar al mismo tiempo… una gran cantidad de energía podría ser generada y liberada. Derretir a un humano en un charco de fluidos podría ser una tarea fácil con tanta energía…

—¡¿Entonces estás diciendo que las mitocondrias incendiaron a las personas?! —Pregunté asombrada.

—Profesor —Comentó Kaito un poco más relajado que yo —Podrías estar en lo cierto que necesitamos a las mitocondrias para subsistir, pero al final sólo las estamos usando para obtener energía… ¿verdad?

Kiyoteru volvió a reír, para luego agregar —Usted no tiene IDEA alguna. Las mitocondrias tienen control por sobre el crecimiento del organismo. —Extendiendo su mano hacia Kaito —Tomemos esta mano, por ejemplo. Antes de que naciéramos, la mano es simplemente un masacote de carne. Pero luego las células de entre los dedos se deterioran, y así es como los dedos se forman primero. Cuando las células que componen el cuerpo no son necesarias por más tiempo, reciben una señal para morir. Esa señal es iniciada por la mitocondria. Cuando es retransmitido, la información genética en el núcleo es cortada y el contenido, muere. Lo mismo puede decirse del envejecimiento. Las mitocondrias mutan diez veces más rápido que las demás células. Por supuesto, esto también se aplica a las formas mutantes de las mitocondrias por supuesto. Cuando las mutaciones de las mitocondrias se multiplican, el nivel de la producción de energía disminuye… El decrecimiento de la producción de energía está asociado al proceso de envejecimiento. —Volviendo a su tono soberbio de antes—¿Así qué? ¿Sigues siendo lo suficientemente estúpido para decir que NOSOTROS somos la mayor especie?

Frustrado, Kaito le interrogó —¡Pero no estás diciendo que las mitocondrias estén haciendo eso concientemente, ¿verdad?!

Ante esa pregunta, el doctor comentó tranquilo —Cuando dije que las mitocondrias mutan diez veces más rápido que las células comunes, también me refería a que se pueden desarrollar diez veces más rápido. Desde el comienzo de la creación, las mitocondrias se han estado desarrollando a este ritmo. —Luego, comenzó a hablar para sí mismo —No es una sorpresa que posean un poder más allá de nuestro entendimiento. No es de extrañar en lo absoluto…

Al ver la soberbia del médico, Kaito comenzó a apretar su mandíbula, mirándolo con desprecio. Ante la mirada de mi compañero, el doctor lo miró seriamente.

—Déjame decirte algo. Había un médico que trató de determinar el ritmo de mutación de las mitocondrias. —Ante las palabras de Kiyoteru, bajé un poco la mirada, recordando todo lo ocurrido ayer y tratar de establecer entre lo que había dicho é anteriormente con lo ocurrido ayer —Con eso, el científico quería establecer una conexión con los ancestros de los humanos. En 1987, fue anunciado que la raíz de todos los humanos puede rastrearse a… una simple mujer de África. Ese descubrimiento fue anunciado a todo el mundo. Y con eso, la teoría de la mitocondria se propagó rápidamente… ¿Acaso saben cómo llaman la raíz de todo esto? La Mitocondria Eve. Increíble nombre… ¡Espléndido!

—¡¿Eve?! —Ante la mención de tal nombre, me sobresalté y lo miré con sorpresa —¡La sospechosa en el caso de ayer se llamó a sí misma "Eve"!

Esta vez, el doctor se mostró completamente pálido, para luego exclamar frustrado —¡¿QUÉ?!

Notando el desconcierto del médico, Kaito comenzó a presionar —¡Hey! ¡Si sabes algo al respecto, será mejor que no se guarde nada ante nosotros!

—¿Se llamó a ella misma… Eve? —Mientras decía eso, se dio la vuelta, volviendo a enfocarse en el monitor —Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que sé. Me gustaría regresar a mis estudios… Creo que conocen el camino de salida.

Frustrado, mi compañero trató de presionar más —¡HEY! ¡Será mejor que explique QUÉ CARAJO está parando AQUÍ!

Ignorándonos olímpicamente, suspiro y le digo a Kaito —Kaito… olvídalo…Será mejor que nos vayamos…

—¡Maldición! —A regañadientes, él me siguió hasta la salida del museo

~ Fusion ~

Cuando salimos del museo, ya era de noche. Mientras Kaito conducía hasta el departamento de policía, golpeó con frustración el volante para luego hablarme malhumorado.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Ya casi lo hacía hablar!

Ante aquella actitud de él, solo permanecí en silencio. Muchas veces pasaba esto, por lo que me era normal que tuviera esos ánimos a la hora de trabajar en un caso.

Desviando la conversación, le comenté con extrañeza

—Ese hombre… ya le he visto antes. Pero no puedo recordar… dónde.

Al instante, la radio de la policía sonó. Rápidamente, Kaito contestó.

—Es Kaito… ¿Qué?... Ok ¡estaremos allí! —Apenas colgó me miró con firmeza y sonriendo apenas —Luka, ¡por lo visto tenemos un avance en el caso!

Lo miré estupefacta —¿Qué?

—Iremos todos juntos a la estación, ¡Luka, iremos para allá a toda velocidad! —Apenas dicho eso, me aferré mientras él aceleraba.

~ Fusion ~

Apenas ingresamos a la sala de conferencias, el capitán Big Al y Gumiya nos estaban esperando. En el pizarrón de atrás del jefe, había varios planos conceptuales, una foto de Mew, y un plano de toda Manhatan. En el mismo, había varios puntos rojos, junto a un par de indicaciones.

Apenas llegamos, el jefe nos miró y nos informó del asunto.

—El solo de Mew fue programado para hoy. —Comentó con total seriedad nuestro jefe, para luego agregar —Ella había desaparecido después del incidente la noche pasada, por lo que el concierto se había cancelado, —Dicho esto, sentenció —pero las personas siguen reuniéndose en el escenario ¡No debemos permitir que otra masacre como esa vuelva a ocurrir! —Respirando profundamente, caminó hacia el plano y señaló uno de los tres puntos pintados con rojo —El concierto será en el anfiteatro del Parque Central.

—¡¿Parque Central?! —Mi compañero estalló.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kaito? —Preguntó Big Al un tanto extrañado.

—Kaiko y Meiko… —Susurró audiblemente, para luego gritar casi con horror —¡Ellos están en el concierto!

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamé alterada. No… la familia de Kaito no… Esto es una pesadilla.

Apenas se echó a correr, nuestro jefe bramó —¡Kaito! ¡Todavía no hemos acabado!

Apenas llegó a la puerta, rugió —¡Púdrete, Big Al! ¡Mi hija está en peligro! —Y, de un portazo, se fue de la habitación en donde estábamos.

—Kaito… —En su voz se detonaba preocupación, y a la vez cansancio. No era la primera vez que mandaba al carajo a nuestro jefe —Luka. —Su voz ahora era firme, para luego ordenarme —¡Cuídale la espalda!

—¡Sí, señor! —Respondí inmediatamente, para luego salir corriendo tras mi compañero.

Apenas lo alcancé en el garaje, hizo una seña para que me subiera rápido. Y eso hice. Apenas arrancó, salimos echando humo de la estación de policía.

Cada segundo era vital para nosotros y para la seguridad de Kaiko y Meiko.

~ Fusion ~

Mientras conducía con las sirenas encendidas, Kaito gruñó:

—¡¿Qué demonios quiere Mew?! Uh, er… digo ¡Eve ¿de nosotros?!

Tratando de pensar objetivamente, le respondí pensativa —Bueno, parece ser que ella quiere juntar a varias personas en un área grande…

Refunfuñando, volvió a bramar, esta vez, con odio contenido mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mía—¡Demonios! ¡Esa cosa ha involucrado a mi hija! ¡Ella pagará por esto!

Preocupándome de sobremanera por lo que llegase a ocurrir, lo miré y le exclamé —¡Apurémonos!

Afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, para luego volver su mirada hacia delante. Acto seguido, susurró con decisión:

—¡Aguanta un poco más, Kaiko! Iré a por ti…

~ Fusion ~

Ya estacionada nuestra patrulla frente a una de las entradas del Parque Central, Kaito abrió la puerta y se dispuso a correr, gritando:

—¡Kaikooooo!

Viendo que se acercaba peligrosamente, exclamé horrorizada:

—¡Kaito, detente!

Él se detuvo a un metro de la entrada. Se dio vuelta y refunfuñó.

—Voy a ir por mi hija, novata. —Al terminar de decir eso, me dio la espalda.

Estaba por dar un paso pero, para mi desconcierto y su horror, su brazo comenzó a prenderse fuego.

—¡Mierda! —Retrocedió varios pasos, agitando su brazo izquierdo para extinguir el fuego del mismo. Habiéndolo logrado, se arrodilló y miró incrédulo su brazo.

Completamente asustada, me acerqué lo más rápido que pude hacia él para verle el brazo. No mostraba signos de desfiguración, pero tampoco estaba cien por cien sano, y su chaleco estaba chamuscado.

—A veces, debes mirar antes de saltar, vejestorio —Le reproché al ver que su rostro mostraba estupefacción e incredulidad.

Suspirando a lo bajo, comentó —No me importa si me quemo —Apenas se puso de pie y, dándome la espalda, lanzó un profundo grito de frustración.

Lo miré muy preocupada. De una manera u otra, me sentí responsable de este caso por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, declaré con total seguridad:

—Yo iré.

Apenas escuchó eso, me miró de frente y me habló con molestia —Kaiko es mi hija. Ella es la única familia que tengo —Apretando fuertemente sus manos hasta transformarlas en puños, gruñó —¡Diablos! No puedo hacer nada…

Entendiendo a la perfección el sentimiento de impotencia que poseía mi compañero, sentí que mi pecho se contraía. Ver a tu familia correr un gran riesgo, y no estar allí para salvarla…

Debo hacer algo. Y ya.

—Déjamelo a mí. —Comenté con determinación.

—Bueno… pero… ¡Pero…! —A Kaito no le agradaba la idea para nada, y eso lo pude ver en su mirada de desconcierto y molestia.

—Los sacaré de ahí. Lo prometo —Traté de convencerlo, para luego agregar lo obvio —Además, Kaiko te necesita. No le harás ningún bien si estás muerto.

Luego de pensarlo por momentos, él suspiró derrotado, y decretó —… Está bien. Cuento contigo, Luka.

—Lo sé. —Fue mi única respuesta.

Después de todo, era la única que podía entrar al terreno prohibido de Eve…

… La única…

~Fusion ~

Mis pasos sobre la nieve era lo único humano en este ambiente, al igual que el vapor que salía de mis labios cada vez que suspiraba.

Apenas había recorrido un buen trecho del Parque Central, me encontré con criaturas sumamente espeluznantes: víboras ensangrentadas, vampiros cinco veces más grandes de lo normal, criaturas antropomorfas que me asechaban sin cesar…

…Todo ello producto de Eve.

Recargando las balas del rifle, me apoyé en un árbol y miré al horizonte. Allá, a lo lejos, podía ver el anfiteatro.

 _Ya estoy cerca…_

Me auto-animé para luego salir corriendo hacia aquella dirección.

~Fusion ~

Las personas charlaban entre sí apenas había llegado. Risas, chistes, comentarios banales… eso estaba llenando el anfiteatro del Parque Central. Jóvenes, niños, adultos, casi todos estaban en aquel concierto, pero yo…

—Debo evacuar este sitio —Me dije a mí misma para luego acercarme con determinación hacia la parte posterior del anfiteatro.

Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, hizo que mi cuerpo se helara por completo utilizando solo su voz.

—La temporada de vacaciones nos trae a todos alegría y regocijo… —En el escenario estaba… ¡No puede ser! ¡Encima no ha cambiado desde la última vez que me la crucé! ¡¿Cómo mierda los demás no pueden verla?! ¡¿No ven que ella es un monstruo?! ¡Salgan de ahí! No puede ser… mi voz… ¡Mi voz! —…Y estas navidades van a ser las más especiales de todas —Carajo… mi cuerpo no responde ¡No responde maldita sea!

—Aaaarrggg… —Solté un sonoro quejido al ver que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Lo único que podía hacer era ver. Ver con horror.

—Especiales porque no voy a estar bajo el control de un huésped nunca más, —No te atrevas Eve, no sigas con estas masacres, por favor, no los hagas… —como lo he estado desde el comienzo de los tiempos. —¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! —Los humanos son débiles. Las mitocondrias pueden desarrollarse por sí mismas —¡Basta ya! —Las mitocondrias deberán tomar el núcleo… ahora —¡DETENTE!

A continuación, la escena que comenzaba a presenciar era demencial. Veía a Eve cantar en un idioma no humano, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo; veía que, de los ojos de los espectadores, comenzaban a salir un material viscoso de sus ojos, al igual que de sus narices y de sus orejas; podía contemplar cómo las vestiduras terminaban rasgadas, dando lugar a que aquella masa carnosa y gelatinosa saliera de todas las personas presentes, dejando solo el esqueleto de lo que antes eran las personas; miré con horror cómo esa masa se juntaba y cubría por completo las gradas del anfiteatro.

 _No… ¡NO!_

Pudiendo controlar mi cuerpo nuevamente, salí en dirección al escenario, rodeando completamente la gran masa espesa. Cada paso que daba, mi sentimiento de odio hacia Eve iba en aumento.

Apenas estuve en el escenario, me acerqué hasta que estuve a un metro de distancia de ella. Le apunté con mi rifle y bramé:

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!

—Tú otra vez —Me recibió con molestia, para luego agregar con arrogancia —Pero ahora, llegas muy tarde. No arruinarás mis planes como la noche pasada —Apenas terminó de hablar, se fue flotando a una velocidad increíble.

—¡Detente! —Rugí al tiempo que comencé a perseguirla.

Eve era muy rápida. Demasiado para mi gusto. Por lo que, en medio de este laberinto natural de rocas y árboles, le perdí de vista. Vagando en círculos a través del espeso bosque, mi paciencia se agotaba a la vez que mi mente rememoraba la escena macabra de hace unos momentos.

 _Kaiko… Meiko…_

—¡Maldición! —Golpeé con fuerza el árbol que tenía más cerca con mi mano derecha.

Había fracasado en mi misión. Su ex esposa y su hija seguro estarán…

Grité a todo pulmón, soltando todo el estrés acumulado desde ayer. Ya estaba harta. Harta de Eve, harta de estos poderes nuevos, harta de todo.

—Quiero ir a casa… —Susurré lastimeramente, a la vez que miraba al suelo, derrotada.

—Tehehe~ —Espera… esa risilla.

Inmediatamente, me di la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido, solo para encontrarme con una increíble sorpresa: delante de mí estaba la niña del teatro. Vestida con la bata del hospital, y pisando descalza la nieve, me sonreía ampliamente. Apenas conectamos nuestras miradas, ella extendió su mano hacia mí.

—¿Quieres que te siga? —Pregunté un tanto esperanzada.

Ella afirmó sonriente, para luego darme la espalda y correr. Inmediatamente, la seguí por todo el laberinto natural que componía el Parque Centra.

Osos, lémures, leones… todos ellos habían sido transformados en criaturas abominables. Eso pude ver mientras corría tras el fantasma de mi pasado ya olvidado.

Corrimos de manera dispareja. Ella adelante y yo, detrás. Así estuvimos durante un buen trecho, hasta que llegamos a lo que era una zona de juegos. Allí, ella desapareció.

—¿Por qué querría llevarme a este sitio? —Me pregunté desconcertada, para luego sentir cómo el piso temblaba apenas bajo mis pies.

 _Oh no…_

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, a un metro de distancia, salió del suelo una lombriz gigante de unos cuatro metros de largo y medio metro de ancho. Estupefacta, miré a esa cosa con asombro.

—Esto debe ser una puta broma —Di varios pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo.

Apenas hizo un movimiento brusco como si quisiese aplastarme, me hice a un lado rápidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a disparar.

Uno. Dos. Tres. No parecían afectarles. Por lo contrario, eso hizo que se enojara más, provocando que comenzara a atacarme de la misma manera, pero más insistente.

—¡Mierda! —Solté apenas rodé para evitar ser un pedazo de carne en el suelo.

Nuevamente ataqué. Siete. Ocho. Nueve veces. Aquella cosa no parecía morir más.

Agotándome cada vez más, utilicé mi última bala de rifle en aquella criatura. Ante aquel impacto, esa cosa cayó estrepitosamente y se desintegró.

Limpiándome el sudor y la suciedad de mi frente, comencé a explorar los alrededores, con la esperanza que Eve se encuentre cerca.

~ Fusion ~

—Al fin llegas~ —Me recibió Eve a las afueras del Parque Central.

Ella estaba flotando arriba de un carruaje sin techo, el cual estaba atado a un caballo. Aún cansada por el combate contra la lombriz gigante, saqué mi pistola (el rifle lo llevaba en la espalda debido a que me había quedado sin municiones) y le apunté a su rostro.

 _No te escaparás esta vez._

Ladeando la cabeza, comentó despectivamente —Tus genes son más fuertes de lo que pensé —Sonriendo de lado, entornó su mirada y susurró audiblemente, provocando que mis sentidos se pusieran en alerta —Ven, querida, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta? —Dicho esto, soltó una risilla divertida.

Esto no me gustaba para nada. Eve ofreciéndome algo, su tono de voz es muy sospechoso, sin mencionar que su mirada es… ¿lasciva?

 _Esto no me gusta para nada…_

Luego de pensarlo muchísimo, me resigné y subí al carruaje. Estando sentada, pude contemplar por completo a Eve. Todo su cuerpo era monstruoso, e incluso su mirada coqueta hacía que me estremeciera, pero del asco.

Ella chasqueó los dedos, y el caballo, levantándose sobre sus dos patas traseras, comenzó a prenderse fuego. Esa escena hizo que, involuntariamente, cubriera mis ojos con mi brazo derecho. Inmediatamente, éste comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Mientras íbamos viajando, Eve comenzó a invadir mi espacio personal, acercando cada vez más su rostro al mío.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con molestia —¿Por qué estás del lado de los humanos? —¿Acaso está loca o qué?

—¿Por qué no? Soy una humana. —Le respondí como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Apoyando más mi espalda en el respaldar de mi asiento, Eve se me acercaba más. Ahora, podía ver con claridad que ella estaba furiosa, puesto a que, con dos de sus dedos largos, agarró el cuello de mi playera blanca.

—¡¿Por qué te vas con ellos y no CONMIGO?! —Estalló con furia a la vez que pude notar que sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban coloradas.

Ante esa reacción, quedé completamente estupefacta. Parpadeé una, dos, tres veces, pero mi cerebro no lograba procesarlo.

—¿Qué…? —Fue lo único que atiné a decir, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada completamente triste de mi enemiga.

—Parece ser que aún no sabes quién soy… —Se lamentó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Respirando profundamente, añadió despectivamente —Bueno, si tú no lo sabes, entonces tus mitocondrias lo sabrán. Es por eso mismo que fuiste atraída hacia la ópera.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunté sin entender nada.

Sonriendo ladinamente, ronroneó —Déjame explicártelo… directamente —Acto seguido, extendió su mano escuálida y comenzó a masajear uno de mis seños por sobre mi playera.

Ante aquel tacto, sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba más y más… Mi mente comenzaba a aturdirse, al igual que mis ojos empezaban a entornarse.

No… puedo moverme…

Escuchando un relinche estruendoso, el carruaje comenzó a girar por sí mismo. Hice todo lo posible por aferrarme a mi asiento, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba debido al tacto atrevido de Eve en todo mi cuerpo.

 _Este… es mi fin…_

 **K. Meiko: ¡AL FIN! ¡LO TERMINÉ! Primero que nada, disculpas por haber "abandonado" mis fics. Estuve sumamente atareada, por lo que ni pude tocar la computadora. ¡En fin! A partir de ahora, en este fic, responderé los reviews por MP (a excepción de los anónimos. A ellos les responderé a principio de capítulo). Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura :3 y veré si los fines de semana actualizo mis fics XD ¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Primer Interludio

**K. Meiko: Hola**

 **N. Luka: *le da un zapatazo***

 **K. Meiko: ¿Y eso? ;-;**

 **N. Luka: Por abandonar "Los colores del cielo"**

 **K. Meiko: Vale, vale. Lo retomaré el fin de semana**

 **N. Luka: *apuntándole con su Glock* Me aseguraré de que lo hagas.**

 **K. Meiko: O-ok ;-; Bueno. Se preguntarán ¿qué está haciendo esta autora? Pues… He tenido un pequeño lapsus (uno bastante largo) en el cual organizaba muchas cosas de mi vida. Y pues… también planeaba cómo seguir con este fic. Y he decidio dividirlo en más de siete capítulos (o sea, este FanFic estaba planeado abarcar 7 capítulos pero… he decidido en agregar un par de sub capítulos para aclarar un par de cosas que transcurrirán en la historia. Algo así como mini datos.)**

 **N. Luka: ¿Relleno?**

 **K. Meiko: No. Al leerlo lo entenderás.**

 **N. Luka. De acuerdo.**

 **K. Meiko: Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

~ Mitocondrias~

~ Primer Interludio ~

—¡Luka! ¡Luka! ¡Respóndeme! —Un muy preocupado Kaito gritaba a todo pulmón mientras estaba parado a donde Luka lo había dejado.

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que su compañera entró al Parque Central. Él ya estaba sumamente preocupado porque hace bastante tiempo que escuchó la música desde allí, pero no vio a nadie salir.

Y, a estas alturas, ya estaba sumamente preocupado. ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Pudo detener a Eve? ¿Se habrá encontrado con ella? ¿Habrá encontrado a su hija?

Soltando un suspiro, sintió que unos pequeños pasos acercarse a él.

—¡Papi! —Una infante corría con desespero a su encuentro.

Apenas se giró hacia esa dirección, su hija se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Kaito no tardó ni un segundo en devolverle el abrazo, para luego despeinarle y preguntarle extrañado.

—Kaiko, ¿no estabas en el concierto?

—Vine con mamá, pero… —De repente, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos —pero, ella estaba rara.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! —Preguntó su padre bastante confundido y preocupado por su ex esposa.

—Vine con mamá para que los tres pudiéramos estar juntos… —Respondió la infante con la voz un tanto débil.

Sorprendido, Kaito le dijo —Por eso querías traerme aquí…

Respirando profundamente, siguió contando —Mamá fue al anfiteatro pero… —Su voz se hizo más débil —ella enloqueció…

Asustado por la escena que hubiera presenciado su hija, se acachó hasta estar a su altura, apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Kaiko y trató de esconder el desconcierto en su voz —¿A qué te refieres con que enloqueció?

—Yo fui al escenario pero me sentí mal… Yo quería ir a casa —Esto último lo dijo casi sollozando —Mamá ya no era la misma… Ella se fue… ¡Y los demás también se fueron! —Sin poder aguantar más, la niña rompió en llanto.

Kaito la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de consolar a su hija. Sabiendo ahora que su amada, no se encontraba en este mundo, solo pudo soltar una lágrima a escondidas de su hija.

—Meiko…

~ Primer Interludio ~

En la oficina del jefe, Gumiya, Len y Big Al se encontraban charlando acerca del asunto.

—Los damnificados fueron peor que la vez pasada —Se lamentó el jefe de policía, para luego declarar —¡No podemos permitir que las vidas de los ciudadanos corran peligro por más tiempo! —Se acercó al escritorio y suspiró —Tenemos órdenes para evacuar a las personas fuera de Manhatan. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas se fueron de vacaciones por Navidad.

Ante esas noticias, Len se le acercó y preguntó —¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros, jefe?

Big Al lo miró con determinación, respondiéndole —Nosotros nos quedaremos y asistiremos en neutralizar a Eve.

Temeroso, Gumiya preguntó —¿No deberíamos dejar que la armada se encargue de ello?

—¡Nosotros somos los que deberíamos proteger a la ciudad! —Le respondió vehemente

En eso, Kaito entró corriendo, preguntando:

—¿Hay noticias de Luka?

Los tres miraron hacia abajo. Dos de ellos se lamentaban, y uno parecía muy preocupado ante la interrogante.

—¡Carajo! —Gruñó el peli azul —¿En dónde estará?

—Kaito, —Big Al le dijo en tono firme —te necesito para evacuar a los ciudadanos.

—¡Ahora ella es nuestra única esperanza contra esa cosa! —Estalló Kaito. ÉL había presenciado cómo el fuego de Eve le era inmune, por lo que, ahora, solo podía confiar ciegamente en su compañera —¡Volveré a las calles a buscarla! —Acto seguido, se fue corriendo.

Al notar que el jefe no le dijo nada, Gumiya cuestionó:

—¿No deberíamos detenerlo, señor?

—Él ha perdido a Meiko… —Dijo esto con suma tristeza, para luego añadir con seguridad — y encontrará a Luka. Ustedes dos, ayuden con la evacuación.

~ Primer Interludio ~

—¡Papi! —Kaiko, quien esperaba junto a la oficial Gumi en la zona de descanso, corrió al encuentro con su padre apenas éste se hizo presente.

Él se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su hija y le acarició el cabello —Kaiko, lo siento… debo encontrar a Luka.

—¿A dónde se ha ido? —Preguntó la niña, mostrando su preocupación.

—No lo sé… —Respondió con sinceridad, para luego agregar al tiempo que se levantaba —pero ella es la única que puede pelear contra la cosa que lastimó a tu mami. —Mirando ahora a la oficial —Gumi ¿podrías cuidarlo un rato más?

Con una de sus sonrisas características, le respondió —Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Él afirmó con la cabeza, para luego irse corriendo.

—Papi… —Susurró al verlo irse.

Al ver que Kaiko estaba muy triste y shockeada por los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos, Gumi le acarició suavemente el cabello y le dijo alegremente.

—Ven, hermosa, ¿te gustan los perros? —Ante esa pregunta, ella la miró y pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción —Entonces te mostraré al mejor perro policía de toda la ciudad.

Viendo el entusiasmo en su cara, ella le tomó de la mano y le guió hasta donde estaban todos los perros policías. Apenas llegaron, un oficial se encontraba completando unos papeles.

—¿Puedo mostrarle a esta niña el perro? —Le preguntó cortésmente.

—Seguro. Déjame abrir el portón.

El oficial se acercó a un portón en específico, para luego abrirlo apenas. De ahí dentro, salió un pastor alemán con un collar color rosado. Apenas vio a Kaiko, éste movió la cola y ladró.

—Ella se llama IA —Introdujo Gumi.

Kaiko se acercó temerosa al perro. Viendo que éste no le hacía daño, comenzó a acariciarle y IA, ante la muestra de afecto, comenzó a lamerle la cara.

—¡Hey! ¡Parece ser que le agradas! —Comentó amigable el oficial.

—Hey… ¡hey! ¡Haces cosquillas! —Dijo la infante entre risas a la vez que la perra le seguía lamiendo la cara.

Mientras tanto, los ciudadanos iban dejando sus casas. Los puentes estaban repletos de autos, motos, y personas corriendo por sus vidas. Accidente tras accidente ocurría. Nadie quería quedarse allí. Los policías hacían todo lo posible para mantener a los ciudadanos en orden.

De a poco, la ciudad iba perdiendo vida.

~ Primer Interludio ~

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?! ¡El camino está bloqueado! —Gritaba un oficial a una joven —¡Ni siquiera vas a encontrar a un gato en las calles!

La muchacha, de no más de veinte años, tenía el cabello de color turquesa atado en una sola coleta, sus ojos a tono con el cabello, anteojos redondos, y llevaba puesto una chamarra azul cielo junto a unos jeans. Y, en su espalda, se notaba que llevaba muchísima ropa guardada en su mochila.

Aclarando su garganta, comenzó a hablar dejando entrever que su acento no era de ese país.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Me he contactado con la policía acerca de este asunto!

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó el mismo policía, entendiendo poco y nada lo que le decía.

Gruñendo a lo bajo, la japonesa susurró muy audible al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca —No… estoy yendo a ningún lado con mi español…

Otro policía (en total eran tres) se acercó a la muchacha y le preguntó:

—¿Eres china?

—¡N-no! —Tartamudeó un tanto nerviosa —¡S-soy japonesa!

—Nanda, nihonji desuka? (¿Qué? Japonesa ¿verdad?) —Preguntó el tercer policía en japonés

Ante su idioma natal, la muchacha no pudo evitar en soltar un gritito de alegría.

—¡SÍ! —Exclamó felizmente —¿Puedes hablar japonés?

—Chotto dake ne. Daredesuka? (También puedo. ¿Cómo te llamas?)

—Yo soy… Hatsune Miku y… err… japonesa… errr… —Viendo que no podía decir más en ese idioma, agarró su diccionario y comenzó a buscar.

—¡Hey! —Comentó el policía con el cual estaba discutiendo —¡Si no puedes hablar este lenguaje, entonces regresa a tu país! —Apenas dicho esto, éste comenzó a actuar de una manera extraña.

Ante los ojos de sus compañeros, ese mismo oficial comenzó a retroceder un par de pasos, para luego comenzar a prenderse fuego. El afectado se tiró en el suelo, y los demás trataron de apagarlo, pateando nieve hacia su compañero.

Miku, al ver esa oportunidad, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. Apenas quedó fuera del rango visual de los policías, volteó y se ajustó los anteojos.

—Combustión espontánea humana… Supongo que es cierto. —Afirmando para sí misma, ella siguió corriendo.

~ Primer Interludio ~

¿Qué… es esto…?

Varias imágenes, desde escritorios hasta pasillos, se hacían presentes en mi mente. Este lugar… este lugar lo conozco.

Cuando pude ver la entrada del sitio, supe de inmediato qué era.

 _Esto… ¡Es el hospital!_

Justo cuando dije eso, mi visión pasó de ser blanquecina a ser una rojiza. Al igual que comencé a sentir el ruido del fuego retumbar en mis oídos.

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos. Me encontraba en una cama sin frazadas, pero estaba tapada con lo que era una campera gruesa. Al observar mi cuerpo, quedé aliviada al notar que aún tenía mi uniforme puesto.

 _Al menos no me violaron_ Pienso irónicamente para luego sentarme.

El lugar parecía una pocilga. Varias prendas tiradas en el suelo, estantes de libros completamente destruidos, y un sofá que se le podían ver con facilidad los resortes, y un barril en cuyo interior había fuego.

 _De ahí viene el ruído… Espera…_

Ajusté mejor mi visión, notando otra "anomalía": el televisor delante del sofá estaba prendido.

 _¿Qué hago acá?_

De repente, pude ver una figura humana en el sofá. Estaba de espaldas, concentrada en la televisión. Gracias a que el fuego iluminaba parte del lugar, pude ver que era una mujer de cabellos largos y de color turquesa.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, al verme sentada en la cama, se sorprende.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya has despertado! —Por su acento… diría que su nacionalidad… mmm… japonesa.

Sintiéndome un tanto nerviosa por la mirada penetrante de la joven, acomodé parte de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y le pregunté:

—… ¿Quién eres?

Rascándose la nuca, ella contesta un tanto ¿nerviosa? ¿Ansiosa? —Yo soy… Hatsune Miku, y soy una científica de Japón.

—Ella te encontró —Una voz sumamente familiar vino de la puerta enfrente de la cama.

Apenas ésta se abrió, la silueta de Kaito se hizo presente.

—¡Kaito! —Exclamé con alegría.

Él caminó hasta estar cerca de mí, para luego notificarme —Ya no hay nadie más, a ecepción de los policías… Esto se ha convertido en una ciudad fantasma —Agrego esto último con deje de molestia —Nunca he visto algo similar. Muy horripilante, si es que me lo preguntas…

Como si un rayo me hubiese golpeado la cabeza, todos mis recuerdos volvieron a mi mente —¡¿Dónde está Eve?! ¡¿Qué pasó con las personas del Parque Central?!

Estaba aterrada. Aterrada y espantada por todo lo ocurrido.

—Kaiko está bien… pero… —Kaito no pudo seguir, por lo que bajó la mirada —el resto de la audiencia… bueno, solo… desapareció…

Al igual que él, bajé mi vista, sintiéndome culpable de todo lo ocurrido. Si tan solo hubiese llegado antes… Si tan solo hubiese disparado a Eve cuando tenía la oportunidad…

—¿Desaparecó? —Preguntó Miku —¿Quieres decir que no se han incinerado?

—Se han… derretido hasta… transformarse en lodo y… —Apretando fuertemente mis manos, transformándolas en puños —se transformó… en una masa gigante…

Todos nos quedamos en un estruendoso silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir, puesto a que estábamos ante una nueva masacre.

—Eso es algo nuevo… —Comentó despectivamente la japonesa —Nada de eso ocurrió en Japón.

—¿Japón? —Levanté la mirada hacia ella.

—Un incidente similar ocurrió hace muchos años en Japón —Respondió mientras se acomodaba los anteojos —aunque no fue tan ostentoso en escala como éste.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par —¡¿Qué?!

—¡Hey! ¡Danos detalles! —Esta vez, Kaito exclamó.

Por fin, íbamos a tener algo de información acerca de este caso bizarro.

Afirmando lentamente con la cabeza, ella se levantó de su asiento.

—Todo ocurrió cuando la esposa de un científico falleció en un accidente de tránsito. El científico trató de cultivar las células hepáticas de su mujer para tratar de mantenerla viva. —Aclarándose un poco la garganta —El científico llamó a esas células… Eve…

—¡¿Eve?! —Pregunté sorprendida.

La científica afirmó con la cabeza, para luego continuar —Las células hepáticas se multiplicaron y, eventualmente, la mitocondria tomó posesión del cuerpo físico.

Ante esas palabras, comencé a alarmarme. ¿Eso mismo me iba a pasar? ¿Será por eso que Eve me dijo "Mientras más uses ese poder, más te parecerás a mí"?

—Después de adquirir el esperma del científico —Continuó hablando Miku —Eve trató de dar a luz al Ser Supremo.

—¿Ser supremo? —Interrogué confundida —¿Qué clase de… "ser"?

—"Ella" —Viendo que no le entendíamos, añadió —El ser que mutó de las células hepáticas, no podía mantener su forma por mucho tiempo. —Como si hubiese recordado algo, añadió —Por cierto, antes de que ocurriese el accidente con el auto, su esposa había sido registrada para que sus órganos sean donados. —Se acercó al fuego y estiró un poco sus manos hacia la fuente de calor —Así que, después del accidente, sus riñones fueron trasplantados a una joven. —Notando que nosotros no entendíamos a qué quería llegar con esos datos, nos miró con suma seriedad —Eve implantó huevos fertilizados en esa joven, quien dio a luz al… Ser Supremo —Rascándose la nuca, agregó un tanto nerviosa al tiempo que volvía a ver el fuego —Yo estaba sumamente intrigada en esto, por lo que fui a su laboratorio para continuar la investigación. —Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, nos miró nuevamente —Apenas supe de este incidente, tenía que volar directo a este lugar.

—¡¿Entonces qué carajo está ocurriendo aquí?! —Preguntó Kaito sumamente irritado

—Ojalá pudiese explicar más —Se lamentó Miku, jugando apenas con su cabello.

Lo que dijo esta joven… Lo que me ha dicho Eve… Ahora todo tiene sentido. Yo… ya no soy humana… Voy a lastimar a Kaito, a Big Al… a todos…

—… Luka… ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Kaito, notando que estaba sumamente preocupado.

Espabilándome de mis pensamientos, lo miré de golpe y le respondí —Sí… estoy bien.

—¡Creí que ese monstruo se había apoderado de ti! —Admitió mi compañero —Pensé que ya era muy tarde…

Bajé nuevamente mi mirada. Junté mis dos manos, para luego comentar con tristeza.

—Cuando sentí a Eve… algo dentro de mí se sintió como si estaba siendo…

—Sentiste que te estabas por quemar ¿no? —Interrogó Miku

—No, ella… —Kaito pareció dudar, pero luego decidió en hablar —Bueno, ella es la única que no ha sido afectada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Miku se mostró sumamente sorprendida ante ese dato. Y yo, como un bicho raro —Yo… Yo… no lo entiendo…

—Yo… yo creo que… quizá soy un monstruo… ¡COMO ELLA! —Esto último lo solté con horror puro.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kaito se mostró sumamente molesto ante mis palabras —¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Luka?!

—No lo sé… —Me abracé a mí misma, sumamente asustada —Qué pasa si… ¡¿Qué pasa si termino asesinándote?!

—¡Cállate! —Le restó importancia mi compañero —Ya sabes que no…

Me levanté abruptamente, agarrando mi cabeza. El terror ya se estaba apoderando de mí —¡Por favor, Kaito! ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo ya no sé más nada! —Temiendo lo peor, les dije —¡Por favor, vete! Solo… ¡Solo aléjense de mí!

—Luka… —El peli azul susurró.

Dándole la espalda, susurré al tiempo que contenía mis lágrimas. No podría aguantar en lastimarlo —Por favor…

Ninguno de los dos se va. ¡¿Acaso quieren morir?!

—Sí. Entiendo tu punto. —Comentó Miku de manera objetiva.

Luego, escuché pasos.

—¡H-hey! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —Parece ser que Miku piensa irse, pero Kaito no está de acuerdo.

Al escuchar que la puerta se abre, y que ella se va, aprovecho para decirle lo que siento a mi compañero.

—Aún si soy un monstruo, jamás querría matarte, Kaito… ¡por favor…! —Le imploré, sintiendo cómo mi voz se quebraba por el inminente llanto —Jamás… jamás me perdonaría si… te mato…

—Luka… —Su voz ahora parecía confortante —Tú… no eres un monstruo. —Caminó hasta estar a mis espaldas, y me abrazó envolviendo mis hombros —Tú eres mi mejor compañera, ¡Luka Megurine! Y siempre estaré a tu lado, Luka… Siempre… —No pude aguantar más y lloré. Lloré como nunca en mi vida, sujetando con mis manos los brazos de mi compañero.

Apenas me calmé un poco, él dejó de abrazarme y se retiró de la habitación, dejándome sola. Apenas cerró la puerta, respiré hondamente.

—Cuando toqué a Eve… Ese sentimiento… —Apoyando mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho —¿Era Lulu? —Negué lentamente con la cabeza —Pero Lulu murió en el accidente de tránsito junto a mamá… —Luego de pensarlo, me horroricé ante una idea —No… ¡No puede ser!

 **K. Meiko: Voy a dejar esto por aquí. Seh, actualicé este fic en menos de una semana, parece milagro (?) En fin. Mitocondrias no lo tocaré hasta que haya actualizado Los colores del Cielo, por lo que hasta pronto~**


End file.
